


essays & novels

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Donghyuck is there for him anyway, Essays, Fluff, Jaemin cries but it's kinda stupid, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Jaemin rushes to finish an essay then Donghyuck reads to him.. that's it.





	essays & novels

**Author's Note:**

> there are spoilers of the ending to ‘Call Me By Your Name’ js
> 
> edit: jaemin doesn't cry because of what you think ;))

After waking up for the fifth time this night, Donghyuck huffed, rising from his bed and stumbling around until he found the bathroom door down the corridor of his apartment. For some reason, his mind didn't want Donghyuck to sleep at all, and it's starting to piss the boy off because this boy needed his beauty sleep. Once Donghyuck actually pissed, the brunet washed his hands before wandering straight back out since he hadn't bothered even closing the door.

He'd thought his roommate, Jaemin, would've fallen asleep by now, since Donghyuck knew for a fact that the younger boy slept like a log. However, light peeked through the crack of the doorway, transitioning into all sorts of different colours every so often. Red, blue, green then yellow. So reaching his roommate's door, Donghyuck popped his head in to see Jaemin typing away furiously with one hand, and the other reaching in a bag to take out a gummy worm, tearing off the head before munching on the rest. As the boy was multitasking, his face was illuminated by the light of his laptop, the screen reflecting off Jaemin's round glasses. Donghyuck was sure there were bags under his eyes.

“That's what you get for procrastinating.” Donghyuck sassed, startling the younger. That was what Jaemin was known for best, procrastinating. Earlier, the boy was indeed whining about an essay he'd have to have completed by Thursday. And that was technically this day since it was around one in the morning. So it's not surprising to see Jaemin working his ass off to finish it. Stupid boy.

With a small pout, Jaemin responded with, “What're you doing awake?” before going back to typing on the keyboard. Donghyuck almost couldn't understand the younger, only getting half of what Jaemin actually said but guessing what the words could've meant anyway.

“Can't sleep.” Donghyuck replied, making his way in and shutting the door behind him. The soft audible click caused Jaemin to lift his head up once again, tilting it when he spotted Donghyuck striding over quite confidently. “Might just join you then, huh. Keep you company.”

“Sure.” The other mumbled. Now Donghyuck was there, Jaemin thought, the younger was calmer than the previous hours, not rushing as much. Jaemin could sacrifice one night so his professor can't beat his ass for not doing the essay. With small breaks inbetween, the two chat quietly about college struggles and typical stuff, (like Jeno), sharing a bag of gummy worms and occasionally brushing hands, but deciding not to speak up on it.

Yet, the sixth time Donghyuck's fingers tickled the back of Jaemin's hand, the younger grabbed the older's pointer, taking it out the bag. Jaemin was stressed, and there were multiple ways Donghyuck helped him calm down, so the older wasn't shocked when Jaemin started sucking on his finger, gazing into the blackness of Donghyuck's eyes. Jaemin's reflected tiredness, and tears collected at the corners of his eyes from the small yawns he'd let out. The lack of focus turned Donghyuck on nonetheless, the older slipping his finger out of Jaemin's warmth to crawl up the bed.

And in that moment, the laptop was pushed aside and Donghyuck was kissing Jaemin, hand taking purchase on the youngers right knee and the other cupping his cheek to keep him in place. Automatically falling back, the two giggle into the kiss when their noses bump together, and Donghyuck needed to retreat his hands so he didn't crush the younger, both arms beside Jaemin's head instead.

This wasn't the first time they'd ever kissed, and god, it won't be the last. Kissing was a thing that they did: no one bothered to question it when Jaemin would jump on Donghyuck out of nowhere because the older would've scored well on an exam or some shit like that. Or if Jaemin had one successful date, Donghyuck would causally congratulate him by sucking his face off, which is the reason Jaemin doesn't have any successful dates in the first place. Hoechan and Hoemin the two were called, prancing around the college and flirting with anything that had a heartbeat.

Uncrossing his legs, Jaemin wrapped them around Donghyuck's slim waist, deep hums catching at the back of his throat whenever the older licked into his mouth deliciously. His eyelids felt heavy, but peeking over the top of his fogged up glasses, Jaemin basked in Donghyuck's beauty. He'd never really appreciated the older up close like this, and it was too dark to really see every pore dotted on his face, but the intimacy of the moment was almost overwhelming, causing Jaemin to let out a quiet gasp. With their lips moulded together, the two tasted sweetness and sugar, hungry for eachother rather than the bag that sits at the side of them, their lips sometimes sticking together.

As if Jaemin's lip was a gummy worm, Donghyuck bit into the plushness, admitting a grunt from the other. And pulling back lazily, he released, licking up the spit near the corner of Jaemin's mouth. _God, it won't be the last._

“More.” Jaemin whined, tugging at the hem of Donghyuck's hoodie.

“You're getting better at this.” Donghyuck complimented, brushing their noses together. The drag of his lips against his cheek was teasing, trailing down the collum of his neck, and making Jaemin blush. More kisses and bites were planted on the younger's shoulder and collarbones where Donghyuck could reach. _He was so beautiful._

Whines escaped the lighter haired boy's mouth, “Better at what?”

And barely whispering, Donghyuck breath tickled his ear teasingly. “Submitting.”

"Yah!” the older giggled as Jaemin nudged and hit Donghyuck with bunched up fists.“You better be kidding.”

“I am, I am. No funny business.”

Jaemin glared at him. “Good, no funny business.” He repeated. By relaxing the boy again, Donghyuck nipped at the lobe of Jaemin's ear, which forces the younger to shut his eyes. And when the mood was intimate, Jaemin nuzzled into Donghyuck's neck and mumbled,

“I gotta finish this essay.” _Right, the essay._ Sitting up, Donghyuck shuffled back blindly, placing his bum back where he were seated before. And just as he was about to stuff his hands in his lap, Jaemin's laptop was dumped on him, facing the younger, as Jaemin gets comfortable laying on his front. So now Donghyuck was his table.

“Does this sound okay?” Jaemin asked once he typed some more, reading the work he'd be doing all night. The older didn't get any of it. Fuck, he doesn't do literature, but the way Jaemin's voice sounded, all deep and sleepy, slightly slurring his words, got Donghyuck in a trance. Admiring the younger's state, Donghyuck noticed how his tired eyes skimmed over every line, the glare in Jaemin's glasses mirroring the bright screen, and also how his messy fringe needed a trim, as the tips tangled with Jaemin's long eyelashes. He looked good like this, no cake to cover up his true beauty, Donghyuck thought. No mask behind his small acne scars or harsh makeup to show off around the buff boys and jealous girls. “Alright?”

Glancing back at Jaemin's eyes, Donghyuck responded with, “Yeah, sounds perfect.” before reaching out and tucking a wild strand of hair back into place.

“Great,” Jaemin smiled sheepishly. “I just gotta write a judgement and then I'm done.”

“How long has it got to be?” Donghyuck was stroking the younger's hair, flattening it down from when Jaemin tugged at it in frustration and irritation. He felt bad for the younger's scalp constantly.

“Only a paragraph.” Jaemin was already typing, mouth hanging open as if he wanted Donghyuck to put something in there. Ah, the gummy worms. Taking one out the bag, he popped it in Jaemin's mouth, the younger taking it in happily and munching away at the gelatin.

It didn't take long, Jaemin finishing up ten minutes later. Donghyuck helped put the laptop away once he'd emailed it to the professor, cause hell, he couldn't print it out right now. They cleared the further mess on the bed until the two were laying together, Jaemin's head rested on Donghyuck's thigh. “Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck grinned to himself when Jaemin dropped honorifics suddenly, staring up at the ceiling which were scattered with glow in the dark stars. “Mm?”

“Could you read to me?” It wasn't often that the older read at all, maybe one or two fanfiction in the Stucky tag on tumblr, but that wasn't exactly often either. Nuzzling between his thighs, Jaemin murmured quietly, “Your voice is soothing, gets me sleepy.” as he breathed in Donghyuck's scent.

“The novel on my nightstand. Start from where it's bookmarked-” A yawn cut off Jaemin's words.

Looking over, a book indeed was there, so reaching out, the older picked it up, opening it at the right page. Squinting slightly at the small words printed on the page, Donghyuck began to read.

_“I pointed upstairs to the French windows of his room. Your eyes are forever there, I wanted to say, trapped in the sheer curtains, staring out from my bedroom upstairs where no one sleeps these days. When there’s a breeze and they swell and I look up from down here or stand outside on the balcony, I’ll catch myself thinking that you’re in there, staring out from your world to my world, saying, as you did on that one night when I found you on the rock, I’ve been happy here.”_

Why the fuck Jaemin left the last page for later, Donghyuck didn't have a clue.

_“You’re thousands of miles away but no sooner do I look at this window than I’ll think of a bathing suit, a shirt thrown on on the fly, arms resting on the banister, and you’re suddenly there, lighting up your first cigarette of the day—twenty years ago today. For as long as the house stands, this will be your ghost spot—and mine too, I wanted to say.”_

Donghyuck continued, speaking softly so it'd eventually drive Jaemin into a deep slumber until he reached the end, one hand on the book and the other on Jaemin's head again, gently scratching his scalp.

_“—which would have meant everything to me when we were together, and, as you did back then, look me in the face, hold my gaze, and call me by your name.”_

“Finnished.” Setting the book aside, Jaemin's became visible between Donghyuck's thighs, body wrapped around his leg and face mushed against the inner part of his thigh. Audible snores escaped the younger's lips, vibrating as if they were purrs. And different shades illuminated Jaemin's face from the mood lamp.

Donghyuck guessed that the younger could read the ending another time. Carefully, Donghyuck took Jaemin's rounded glasses off his face, cautious of the tangled chain connecting the frame, and placed them on the nightstand, along with the novel. From the clock that hangs on the wall, it reads ten past three. Well, there's nothing else he can do — just sleep. So that's what he does.

☽

Twenty seven minutes until six, the clock reads, when Jaemin is shifting about every so often. From stretching to rolling over completely, using Donghyuck's crotch as a cushion. _Dunno what the obsession is._

He was aching and sore from not moving for a good couple hours, so Donghyuck winced when he removed his hand from behind his own head. He whispered to himself, “Ouch. Old man.”

“Why are you speaking to yourself?” Peering down at the younger, Jaemin was face down-ass up, stretching his limbs and letting out deep rumbles. His night shirt rode up to show the small of Jaemin's back, revealing the tramp stamp the two had chosen to get together.

“Why're you awake?” Donghyuck mumbled with his own question in response, opening his arms when Jaemin crawled into Donghyuck's embrace. The warmth that the younger radiated was comforting, and his hair tickled, but the brunet wouldn't ask for more; Jaemin's soft thin lips pressed right by his pulse, dainty hands sneaking up Donghyuck's hoodie, seeking warmth. _Cold hands, warm heart._

“I had a nightmare, Hyuckie. Had a nightmare where Oliver left Elio and they never saw each other again. No happy ending. I think I cried a little in my sleep, y'know.”

“I did hear,” Donghyuck released a short giggle along with his breath. “Loud and clear, Boo.”

“Well, I'm glad that didn't really happen..” A pause. “Didn't it?” Donghyuck hadn't read or heard about the novel so he didn't know much about it, however he was one one who actually read the ending to him, so, rubbing the back of Jaemin's long, soft neck, Donghyuck whispered,

“Baby, that was the ending.” While lightly kissing the top of his head. There was a small amount of silence before Donghyuck felt a wetness on his neck. And this time it wasn't from messy hickies.

“Noo.” Jaemin whined, shaking and clutching onto his hoodie when he took his hands out. Jaemin was, with lack of better words, a crybaby, especially when it comes to his poems and novels. Jaemin was quite an immature whore, yet, he escapes this world when he reads, and it's Donghyuck's favourite Jaemin aesthetic. Hair down, mugs of chocolate milk and scented candles.

Donghyuck held him as he whimpered and cried, complaining about the sad ending as they were the worst kinds of endings.

“I imagined that it was me and Jeno,” _Sniffle_. “Is this going to be our fate now? Are we not destined to be together? Am I destined to be alone??”

Donghyuck shook Jaemin. “Boo, it's just a book. And, you've got me.” He whispered the last part, just hoping that his roommate didn't catch it.

“You're right,” Jaemin began, looking up to gaze at the older. “I have got you. Kiss me.”

So they did.

Unlike the kiss they shared earlier, this one was sweeter, more delicate and comforting. Cupping Jaemin's cheeks, Donghyuck swept away the stray tears under his eyes, causing Jaemin's lids to flutter shut. They weren't the same people as they were in collage, snarky and annoying towards their other friends, however alone together, knowing each and every little secret about eachother. A wave rushed through his body that screamed, _protect this boy_ , with three exclamation points after. And with their lips moulded together, the edges of Donghyuck's lips lifted into a smile.

But Donghyuck kicked Jaemin's boney ass when his roommate giggled, telling him that he got the due date wrong for the essay.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i didn't proof read this bc who does lol?  
> also, there may be errors or mentioned sicheng or yuta because i half wrote this in a car and this was originally gonna be yuwin 
> 
> last thing — the novel that donghyuck reads is called, ‘Call Me By Your Name’ which is gr8. i do recommend to those who do not know about it, to go read it. or watch the movie lol cause that's what i did
> 
> ♪gang gang♪


End file.
